Reencuentro
by Coxksept
Summary: Prometo que nos volveremos a ver, incluso si eso significa acabar conmigo mismo. -Nos reencontraremos pronto, compañero.


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;" data-gramm_id="04a12292-118c-0cbc-bdc7-d064004b212d" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"Reencuentro/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015367b97db05dd3a875694af1213f0f"-Dazai está...muerto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e40466a93bfa9409091edea1b03bf85"Sentía como su garganta se quemaba y un fuerte dolor oprimía su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse en sus mejillas, pero eran rápidamente borradas de su rostro al pasar su brazo sobre este. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b36769fc2f2590cbaa2b52259ac1bdc"-Si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo...-soltaba un puñetazo a la pared buscando liberar un poco el dolor que le invadía pero era inútil, con cada golpe lo único que sentía era como su desesperación y coraje crecían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b561b44a6b9c152ec4752e1ff9f94f1"Tardó un rato en tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo y se colocó su saco y sombrero para ir por aquel que había sido el culpable, sabía que desde hace tiempo lo que sucediera con Dazai no era su problema, pero había algo más allá de una simple camaradería que le impedía el ser indiferente ante la situación. Sus sentimientos se estaban involucrando nuevamente y siempre que lo hacían el resultado era desastroso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="d35b9d2af5db3cc485688f6a148a812b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="061d39a68dc5e7d00904696daea20557"La pistola apuntaba directamente su sien, había una diferencia de 10 metros entre ambos pero era consciente de la buena puntería que tenía, sólo era cuestión de jalar el gatillo y todo habría terminado, o así sería si su enemigo fuera un ser común pero no este no era el caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0db3c0bb9d44f06a361226b3a964ba2"-Inténtalo. -le miró retador. -De todas maneras es inútil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac386179ec6ab45b099b4350e23d5a7c"Rápidamente bajo la pistola y la arrojó al suelo. Dejando a ambos con la única opción: usar sus habilidades. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f5bbcd033d9a322316f6d8117c717ce"-Lo sé. -soltó secamente mientras se quitaba los guantes. -Una presa como tú nunca es fácil, aún así no pienso irme hasta terminar contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c513d616eafb67b55318df0912e5b36"Su contrincante sonrío mas no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar en donde se encontraba parado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a7e1b8da8505fa5023d30059d9cc14"-¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar por él? -le miró de reojo. -Si lo haces tú también terminarás muerto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c188717886480a805dc21faebb6b86f2"Respiró profundamente y avanzó para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Sus piernas hacían un enorme esfuerzo por no temblar aunque su expresión permanecía determinada. Este era el fin y estaba al tanto de eso, pero no le importaba si al menos lograba lastimarle un poco, o tal vez era lo que estaba buscando, entendía que era la única manera de reencontrarse, si al menos llegaba a verlo entonces no habría sido en vano lo que estaba a punto de hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e53db22062ffbf0430faba7ab353def"-¿Y qué si muero? Al menos tú vendrás conmigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0075c74ea0e77f61706df5f764f26a72"-No estés tan seguro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf92a03e15390ae350f6b1609c2f81f1"Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció. Aceptó su destino aún sabiendo que nadie podría detenerlo, pero al menos volvería a ver a Dazai, aunque fuera en el otro mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70782ae9c7a1ad09a8f14d7ff86933b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh Grantors of Dark Disgrace. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please, do not wake me again./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="517bcaaddc08c0257e0c167dfa91acb7" /p 


End file.
